


Far Away

by froggiesir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, Light Angst, Platonic Soulmates, Pretending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggiesir/pseuds/froggiesir
Summary: Tommy doesn’t want to leave Tubbo.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely platonic, theyre real people and minors dont be weird 😃👍

The grass felt nice on his back and the sun felt amazing on his skin. The call of seagulls lulled him into a peaceful state. It felt quite perfect. The cherry on top was the boy next to him, his best friend. They could only share days like this once a year. Once a year they saw each other, like actually saw each other. They called every single day, they talked every day, but this was different. Tubbo’s presence just near him was different. It was comforting. It was special. 

“Don’t wanna go” Tommy mumbled, his voice barely even scratching the wind, barely even being carried to Tubbo’s ears. Barely, just barely. “I don’t want you to go” Tubbo spoke louder than Tommy, something rare. “Why’s it gotta be like this?” Tommy questioned more the universe than Tubbo. It was annoying, really. Why’d they have to live so far apart? Why couldn’t Tubbo have been a mate he met at school? Why’d they have to limit their physical interaction to once a year? It was painful. It felt like he was separated from his other half and was constantly suffering from the withdrawals.

“I already miss you” Tubbo said quieter than before and turned his head to look at Tommy. Tommy mirrored his action. “Tubbo, you’re so clingy” Tubbo smiled at the words. “Yeah, I know”.

Tommy turned his head back towards the sky again. “That’s okay, though. Don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t” Tubbo smiled widely. “You’d be incredibly lonely”. Tommy nodded his head, “That I would, Tubbo, that I would”. 

Tommy tried not to think about the ticking time, the way it was getting closer and closer for him to leave, for him to go home. But honestly, and he would never tell anyone this, Tubbo is his home. Tubbo makes him feel loved and cared for. Tubbo is funny and sweet and kind. Tubbo brings him happiness on shit days. Tubbo is his home. It felt sickening to be away from him, nauseating when they couldn’t text each other. 

Tommy just wanted to pretend. He wanted to pretend that Tubbo was a childhood chum who lives three houses away from him. They both go to the same school and Tommy goes over to his house every single day. He imagines that he skips class with Tubbo or even climbs into his room through the window on days he’s grounded. He imagines picking flowers with him and putting them into a vase in Tubbo’s room. He imagines playing video games with him, but side by side this time. He imagines just existing together and breathing the same air. 

He imagines a world where Tubbo, his best friend, his soulmate, was right there next to him every single day. A world where they weren’t constantly torn from each other. A world where they were complete. He pretended he was there, pretended Tubbo was there. Pretended that his phone was vibrating because of messages from his dad, telling him he’d be leaving in an hour or so. Pretended that Tubbo wasn’t crying beside him, that he wasn’t crying himself, because Tommy would be gone soon and it’d go back to normal.

“Tubbo, I love you”

“I love you too, Tommy”


End file.
